Reptile
Reptile.png|Reptile Reptile2.jpg|Reptile using his Petrifying stare Reptile.jpg|Reptile ReptileDrake.jpg|Reptile in his Draconic Form Reptile is the Draconis Alma of Venom. He specializes in his serpantine abilities and the art of deceit. Background Reptile was the product of a very serpantine dragon. When the dragons left Kritana, Reptile committed a series of murders and assassinations that lead to the court wizard setting a trap for him. When Reptile entred the trap, the court wizard bound him to the ground with a rune and casted a spell on him, disabling his Draconic form and making his scales weak and soft. After 8 years, the court mage died mysteriously by consecutive spider and snake bites. That night, the spell faded and Reptile escaped. He has recently taken control of the dock slum from the Krathian Order, turning their associates into scaled golem-like creatures who can breath underwater. He uses this small troop of minions to guard his domain, the lakebed. The lakebed is magically altered from a lone forgotten rune. The magic turned the water crystal clear and forever blue, and created a silky layer of silt which defines a clearing of reeds. The beauty of Reptile's quarters contrast heavily with his personality and character. Only a couple of land-walking creatures have seen Reptile's home. Description Reptile is 6'2" and 221 lbs. His armor has grown into him, becoming a scaley shell that cover his torso and half of his face, on top of his weaker limb scales. His limb scales are a bright green, while the armor is a darker shade of green with black mixed in. His eyes are normally a greenish-grey, but change color if he is using a type of gaze. His mouth is lined with three rows of teeth, each with small veins of poison and acid. His claws are tiny on his fingers, and his thumb is a 3" steel-hard claw. He has three toes, each clawed like his fingers. He has gills on the side of his torso. In Draconis Form, his scales harden even further, becoming magically resistant. He gains the eyes of a basilisk, killing very weak life forms with a single stare, and petrifying anything stronger than an average human. His palms gain a super-glue like substance, sticking to anything and everything. His acid spitting becomes stronger, allowing him to spit streams of acid or poison in large balls or jets. He also grows to 7', gaining 100 pounds. His strength doubles, making him able to crush bones with a single grasp. His claws and fangs double in size. In Draconis Form, Reptile is almost undetectable, as his feet become muffled and his scent is masked by an odour-killing noxious gas. Abilities *Reptile can create any venomous creature or serpantine from his scales, including spiders, snakes, some frogs and toads, eels, jellyfish, and some poisonous bugs like centipedes. *His fangs and spit are acidic and poisonous and excreet poison. He is a very talented acid-flinger. *His scales will cause most strikes from daggers or knives to glance off. *He can camoflouge, blending into whatever he is in or in front of. *His tongue can extend to grab things and is extremely sticky. *He has immense strength *He has night vision *His palms have a type of weak glue on them, allowing him to climb easily *He can use his gaze to either cause fear, courage, persuasion, attraction, or being turned into stone (paralysis in stronger beings) *He has a very strong sense of hearing and smell *He is cold-blooded *He can breath underwater, and dart up to 100mph underwater. Friends/Enemies/Unsure Freinds *Lyla, the were-panther *Aaron *Preditor, the Great Steel Golem *The Rune Master(assasintrooper) Unsure *L *Solarus *Aqua *Luna *Siwang Enemies *Faelon, Arch-demon *Kakuserata Zetsumo and the Ing *The Carnemancer(Robaro) References This character is basically Reptile from Mortal Kombat torn out of the game and smacked into Kritana. Here's a video demonstrating his power: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters